Sweet Revenge
by The Midnight Doe
Summary: Ali's a daughter of Artemis on the run from the gods when she meets Ryan, a soldier from the Titan's Army. Fed up with her life, Ali joins. But when Artemis comes back from being MIA, thirsty for revenge, how will that mix with Ali's new life?
1. The Offer

_Sweet Revenge_

_Chapter One_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything related._

_Note: This was written for the _Original Cliché_ challenge in _Veritaville_. It is _suppose_ to be cliché._

Ali's heart pounded as she looked around the dark forest. There was no sound whatsoever. She waited for something- anything- to go wrong.

Being on the run from the gods did that to you.

Every single flipping god hated Ali's guts. No joke. All because of her idiot mother. Ali glared at a fern. Why the hell was a _maiden goddess _having a kid? It made no sense. And then she went into hiding. The nerve of that chick! Seriously, you get all your powers taken away (plus your little cheerleaders) and then you run and hide like a scared little kid!

Ali huffed rested her back against a tree, crossing her arms. All the gods were after _her _now as if it was _Ali's_ fault that her mother got knocked up and didn't have the dignity to live up to it. So they tried imprisoning her, but they underestimated her willpower. She waited endless days and nights for the one time they would leave her without a guard. Although, she couldn't blame the gods' ignorance for her escape; it had been carefully crafted, right down to each cough and sneeze. Ali knew that if she pretended to be sick, the gods would call for Apollo, who would refuse to help her (_hello_, she was the reason his sister was missing), making a big enough distraction to help her escape.

A small smile found its way to Ali's mouth. The plan _was_ genius; nearly flawless. _Nearly_, because the stupid gods had implanted a _tracking device_ in her arm. _A fucking tracking device! _Who the hell does that? _Idiots,_ Ali thought bitterly. _And the gods are _definitely _idiots. _Ali was surprised she lasted so long without being caught. Though she _had _left some … _traps_ for the gods …

Just then, a soft sound came from the woods. Ali's breath caught in her throat. Had the gods _finally_ found her? She wasn't ready to go back to prison; it was cold, dark, wet, and the food was disgusting. Seriously, you'd think the prison of the _gods_ would at least have decent food –nothing gourmet, just not repulsive. But no, that would mean the gods wouldn't have as much food in their abundance of victuals.

A twig snapping reminded Ali of her priorities. She quickly hid behind the fern she had been glaring at. Just in time, too. Seconds later, two forms emerged from the trees.

"Seriously, Annabeth," a teenage boy's voice said. Ali lifted her head just high enough so that she could see above the fern without being seen herself. Standing yards away were two teenagers: a boy and a girl. The girl had blonde curly hair and stunning gray eyes, while the boy had jet black hair and sea green eyes. Ali could tell by the way he was talking to her that the two were a couple. And honestly, they were a great couple, looks wise.

"Do you _really_ think she'll want to help the gods?" the boy continued, and Ali had no problem guessing who they were talking about. They had been sent to find Ali and bring her back to the gods.

"Honestly, Percy," the girl- Annabeth? - said, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. Ali noticed that both Annabeth and Percy had streaks of gray in their hair. _How strange, _Ali thought, turning her ear towards the pair so she could hear their conversation better. "No. There is _no way_ this girl is going to come back and help the gods. After what they did to her, we'd be lucky if she stuck around for two minutes."

_You got that right, Annie, _Ali thought, almost smiling. This girl was smart, probably a daughter of Athena.

"Then why are we doing this?"

The girl paused for a minute biting her lip as if she was debating over the right words to say. She finally spoke after a minute or two. "Because she is a danger to the gods and everyone else. And because the gods asked us to."

The boy looked as if he wanted to say something, but he remained silent, and Ali could tell he was thinking deeply.

Suddenly, Ali felt a slight tap on her shoulder. It took all her willpower not to scream and run, but a small gasp escaped her lips. She slowly turned around, and saw a boy around her age –fifteen or sixteen- crouched down behind her. He had long blonde hair and light green eyes. His green eyes met her pale blue eyes, and Ali immediately knew that he was on her side. She could tell by the hatred that filled his eyes as he glanced over at Percy and Annabeth.

He pulled off a backpack, which Ali hadn't noticed before, and pulled out two weapons: a foot-long hunting knife and a bow and quiver of arrows. The bow was carved carefully out of a dark purple colored wood with flowers carved onto it. Ali felt a sudden urge to grab it and shoot something –anything- with the bow and arrows. It was probably due to the fact that she was Artemis' daughter, but the bow was gorgeous all the same.

Ali reached out to touch the bow, but the boy pulled it away, shaking his head slightly and mouthing the word, "Wait." Ali sighed; she was never one to be patient.

The boy then pulled another object from the backpack: a slingshot. Ali shot him a confused look, but he held up a finger, signaling for her to, yet again, be patient. She sighed and sat back as she watched the boy pick up a rock from the ground, tucking it in the slingshot and aiming in the direction of Percy and Annabeth's voices. He slowly let go, and there was a scream followed by a _thud!_

"Annabeth?" Percy's worried voice called, but by the time he realized what happened, the slingshot boy had sent another rock in his direction. Seconds later, Percy's screams of help were silenced. The boy stood up and brushed off his pants while Ali mimicked his motions.

"Who _are _you?" Ali asked curiously, looking over the boy. Now that the two were standing, she was shocked by this boy's height. He was _tall_, maybe six foot five at the least.

"Ryan Jenkins, son of Hermes," the boy said as he cleaned up his things.

"OK, I'm Ali Torres, daughter of-" Ali started, but Ryan cut her off.

"Daughter of Artemis; I know. I think that _everyone's _heard of you," Ryan said. Ali could tell by the smile on his face that he meant it with good intentions, but she could still feel her blood pressure rising at her mother's name.

"Yep, that's me," Ali muttered, turning around as she started to walk deeper into the woods.

"Wait, Ali," Ryan called, running up towards her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Ali paused, turning around slowly. "Do you need me or something?" No one was ever nice to her unless they needed her for something. It was just a fact of life.

"Actually," Ryan said, a smile spreading across his face, "I've got a proposition for you."

"You do now, do you?" Ali replied, raising her eyebrows. _Well, this ought to be interesting._

"How would you like to join the Titan Army and help them rise up to defeat the gods?" Ali tried to interject, but Ryan held up a finger to silence her. "All you have to do is pledge yourself to Kronos, and you'll never have to listen to the gods again."

Ali paused, thinking. Did she really want to do this? Her first instinct was to say yes, but as she thought about it more, something held her back.

"C-can you get the tracker out of my arm?" she asked softly, her voice shaking slightly.

"Ali, we can do _anything_," Ryan said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "The Titans, we're just one big, happy family. We actually _care_ about each other, unlike those unforgiving gods."

Something about Ryan's words cut into Ali. People would care about her. Care about what _she_ thought. Ali bit her lip before answering in a quiet voice. "I-I'll do it."

"Great!" Ryan said with a smile. He grabbed her arm and started to lead her away, then paused as if he had forgotten something. "Oh, wait. Here's something I took from the Hunters. I saw you looking at it earlier." He looked in his backpack and pulled out the purple bow and quiver of arrows. Ali's hands trembled as she picked it up. Her hands fit perfectly into them, as if they were made for her.

"Word on the street is that they belonged to Atalanta, the great huntress," Ryan said, but Ali was only half listening. She was mesmerized by the delicate designs that could have only been hand-carved. "They say she called it Heartbreaker, because Prince Meleager gave it to her as a token of love, but she only accepted it after he died in his honor."

Ali found that interesting, how she was holding the same bow as a famous huntress who was written about and remembered as a great face in history.

"You ready?" Ryan asked as soon as he had finished putting everything back in his backpack.

"Yeah," Ali said, strapping the bow and quiver around her shoulder, smiling. "I'm ready."

And she was. Ali was ready for a new life. A new life where she wouldn't be judged by who her mom was. A new life where people wouldn't punish her for her mother's mistakes.

For once in her life, Ali Torres had something to look forward to.

_Ok, I said it before, but I'll say it again, because I'll get the doofus who won't realize that this is cliché _on purpose. _I'd like to thank my fabulous beta, Kaleidiscope Flowers, because, as stated, she beta-ed for me :)_

_Anyways, reviews are loved. Even flames, especially revenge flames ;)_

_Luffles,_

_Tay(:_


	2. The Plan

_Sweet Revenge_

_Chapter Two: The Plan_

_Disclaimer: Me=No own PJO D:_

_**A/N:**__ First of all, the beta spot goes to the epic __**Kaleidoscope Flowers(:**_

_Anyway, that was a fast-ish update, for me. Less than a month ;)_

_Oh, and this was nominated for **The Verita Awards** and make sure to vote for it in the best OC category :D _

_Thanks to __**asimplecritic, MidnightFlyte, Aanaleigh, The Messenger 23, Skadi Marching II, SharpenedPencil, camillexelisabeth, Theia 47 and storm-brain**__for reviewing 8D_

_So, please review and tell me your thoughts. :D_

_Enjoy,_

_~Tay(:_

_P.S. This chapter is dedicated to __**asimplecritic **__for forcing me to write. Without her, you probably wouldn't have this update so fast. ;D_

_

* * *

_"She joined the_ Titan Army!_" Apollo yelled at his parents, pacing back and forth in the newly designed throne room.

"Apollo, please, calm down," Leto said, placing a caring hand on his shoulder.

"No, Leto!" Apollo screeched, pulling away from his mother, his face red with rage "That girl is making a fool out of us!"

"Apollo–" Zeus started in a warning tone, but his son cut him off.

"Don't you understand, Zeus?" he screamed, angry tears welling up in his eyes. "First of all, she wasn't even supposed to be born! Then, we capture her, and she _escapes!_ Do you know how bad that makes us look? And _then_, she goes and joins forces with our enemies in defiance against us! And on top of everything, my sister–your daughter–has disappeared!"

Zeus paused, understanding his son's wrath and predicting cloudy days until Artemis had returned from her disappearance. Apollo took this break to continue, "We have to do something, father. _Anything_."

Zeus sighed before attempting to compromise, but was cut off by a young woman.

"I agree with Apollo," the young woman said, and the throne room went completely silent; even the dryads and minor gods outside of it didn't dare utter a single word. "We _should_ get revenge on the girl."

* * *

"So this is the Titan camp?" Ali asked, raising her eyebrows. She and Ryan had finally made it to the camp after a day or two of traveling; it was hard to keep track of days when you were roaming on the road. Ali remembered the shock she had felt when she had found out what day it was.

"_Ryan?" Ali asked uncertainly, biting her lip._

"_Mhm?" He replied tiredly. They had been traveling all day, though Ali was used to it._

"_What day is it?"_

_Ryan thought for a second before answering, "Um … June 1__st__. Tuesday, I think."_

_Ali stopped mid-step, falling on her face in shock. Had she really be a fugitive for _that_ long?_

"_Hey, are you alright?" Ryan asked, noticing that she had fallen. Ali rolled her eyes before getting to her feet._

"_Yeah, just a little shocked, that's all." That was definitely the understatement of the year. Ali had been imprisoned in mid-January, and escaped in late April, which ironically right before her birthday. Great b-day present, huh?_

"_OK …" Ryan looked like he wanted to say more, but kept quiet._

"Yep, this is it." Ryan shrugged, frowning slightly, but that quickly turned into a playful smile. "Why? Does it not live up to your amazing expectations?"

Ali rolled her eyes. Sometimes this guy was bipolar. "Nah, way better than Camp Half Blood, if that's what you meant."

Ryan snorted, but said nothing. Ali took this moment to really take in the camp. On her left was around a dozen makeshift lean-tos, tents and other forms of sleeping areas. There were also sleeping bags piled up and piled up against a big oak tree. Most people would find that gross, or unwelcoming, but Ali would have gladly slept under the stars. Even before she was forced to, she loved sleeping underneath the stars, studying the constellations. She always enjoyed Callisto, almost feeling a connection because they were both hated by Artemis, and wanted revenge. Ali inferred the last part, because if _she_ had been turned into a bear by her idol, she'd want revenge.

"Ali, you coming?" Ryan said, snapping Ali out of her train of thought. He was a few yards away, beckoning her forward. Ali blushed before jogging up to him. They then proceeded to head in the opposite direction of the sleeping area, towards an arena filled with kids sparring. Ali noted that they used _real_ weapons, unlike at Camp Half Blood.

Standing in the middle of it was a tall guy (though not as tall as the giant Ali was standing next to) with dark hair and dark eyes. He turned towards the pair with a solemn expression, which lightened slightly when he saw Ali, who internally rolled her eyes.

"Mission accomplished, Carlos," Ryan said as soon as they reached the guy.

Carlos rolled his eyes before replying sarcastically, "Really?"

Ryan looked down at his feet, embarrassed. Ali decided to break the silence. "So is there any specific reason why you guys wanted me?"

The two boys exchanged a look. Ali looked between the two, confused. They were obviously hiding something.

After a minute or two of awkward silence, Carlos finally replied, "Let's not worry about that now. Why don't you show her where she'll be sleeping, Ry?"

Ryan scrambled to turn around, nearly running towards the sleeping area, without giving Ali a chance to ask any questions. She followed silently, angry at the boys for not telling her what was up.

Finally, they reached a group of tents, and stopped in front of a black one near a bed of sunflowers.

"Caitlyn?" Ryan asked, tapping the polyester. "You in there?"

The zippers came open, and a blob of messy strawberry blonde hair popped out. "Yes?" The girl asked impatiently.

"Your new roommate is here," Ryan replied coolly. It didn't take a mind reader to see that these two weren't best buddies.

Caitlyn smiled towards Ali. "Hi, I'm Caitlyn, but I'm guessing you picked up on that."

"And I'm Ali, but I'm guessing you've heard of me," Ali replied, smiling warmly.

Ryan cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, I'll just, erm, let you two get situated." He turned towards Ali and said, "If you need me, I'll be with Carlos, training."

Ali nodded, and he sprinted off, leaving the two girls alone. Caitlyn opened the tent and moved over, allowing Ali to come inside.

Now, the tent looked pretty small on the _outside_. But once you were _inside_, it was a whole different ball park. Ali had plenty of room to move around and set her small backpack down. She sat in the corner, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"So …" Ali said, trying to keep the conversation alive. "Uh, who's your godly parent?"

"Oh," Caitlyn's expression changed. Something flashed over her face. Anger? Distress? Whatever it was, it was changed to a blank expression before Ali could register it. "Apollo."

Ali laughed awkwardly. "So that makes us cousins, no?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at the lame joke. "I guess."

Awkward silences really bugged Ali, so sitting there silently with Caitlyn _bothered_ her. _Which isn't strange at all,_ she thought, rolling her eyes at her own OCD-ness.

Suddenly, the tent zipper was jerked open so hard that Ali worried that it might break. An anxious face poked in the hole where the tent unzipped.

"Caitlyn, Ali," the young boy–who was twelve, at the most–gasped, and Ali assumed that he had run here. She didn't even bother wondering how he knew her name; here, _everyone_ knew who she was. "They," he paused again, breathing heavy. "Need you … in … the … main … cabin." The boy collapsed onto the ground, attempting to catch his breath.

Caitlyn grabbed Ali's hand and nearly dragged the poor girl out of the cabin. If Jon needed them in the Main Cabin, it _had_ to be serious. As in, 'we're leading an attack on Olympus and we need your help' serious. Well, maybe not _that_ serious, but Caitlyn was a wee bit melodramatic.

"What's the Main Cabin?" Ali asked, confusion covering her face. Caitlyn didn't want to waste time explaining, but now was better than when Jon would be explaining, because his patience was even shorter than Caitlyn's.

"That's were Jon and all the other generals live." Ali started to ask something, but Caitlyn cut her off, which earned her a glare. "Jon's our … well, for lack of a better word, _leader_. He's been in charge ever since two years ago after the end of the Titan War."

"OK …" Ali still looked confused, but didn't press on, thankfully. Caitlyn grabbed Ali's arm and dragged her west, towards the Main Cabin.

Finally, after a few minutes of jogging, the duo made it to their destination. Caitlyn paused, unsure whether she should knock or just go in, and Ali cleared her throat impatiently.

Caitlyn shot a glare in her direction, and knocked on the door loudly. She prayed that her temper wouldn't get her in trouble.

"Come in," a voice, _Jon_, Caitlyn realized, said with an irritated tone. Caitlyn gulped, but kept an expressionless face as she opened the door. Ali followed silently, her face uncertain.

"You sent for us?" Caitlyn said, her voice a bit arrogant. Probably not the best move, but it was better than acting like a scared little kid.

"Yes, we have recently learned some … _interesting_ news having to do with Ms. Torres." Caitlyn saw Ali raise her eyebrows, but otherwise, the room stayed completely still; even Jon's lieutenantsstayed quietly on the couch, unmoving.

Caitlyn stood there silently, waiting for Jon to continue, partly because she didn't trust her voice enough to speak. _Why would Jon call the new girl? Even if she _is_ the daughter of Artemis._

"Well, it seems that Artemis has made a reappearance."

* * *

A young girl sat alone in the woods, a cruel smile playing on her lips. She played with the silver bow in her hands, debating over the best way to destroy her prey. But first, she would have to decide which way to get there, and when. Obviously not right away; that would be foolish. Let the girl make friends, start enjoying life before taking it all away.

The smile widened on the goddess's face. The girl would never see it coming. The camp would welcome a new refugee with welcome arms. The more the merrier, no? And then, she'd make friends with that terrible creature before slowly and painfully destroying the thing.

The young girl felt her pulse rise in suspense. That girl had made a fool out of the goddess, sending her into hiding and making the goddess look like the queen of hypocrites. And the young girl would get her revenge.

Because _nobody_ made a fool out of Artemis. And those who did, well, you never really did hear about them, did you?


End file.
